guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Luo Xiaobao
Luo Xiaobao was a Sage Hunter, the natural enemy of Untitled Sages. Background Ten years ago, Luo Xiaobao was born to an Untitled Sage from the Pearl Jade Mountain Sage Sanctum and a folk entertainer. When he was eight months old, his father had some business to do in a nearby village and left. After breastfeeding him, his mother went to talk with her neighbors. Out of curiosity, Luo Xiaobao crawled towards the sack of datura seeds in his living room and ate some, resulting in his immediate death due to the seeds' toxicity. His parents discovered his corpse, overcame by sadness, his mother returned to her Sage Sanctum and his father buried him and left the village. Coincidentally, on the seventh night after his death, there was a full moon. The full moon's light catalysed the yeast within his corpse, fermented by a mixture of his Untitled Sage mother's breast milk and datura seeds, and seizing the 10% possibility, he was reborn as a Sage Hunter. Despite appearing as an infant, Luo Xiaobao possessed monster-like vitality and healing properties, a Sage Mind capable of invading other Sage Minds and black blood that can nullify Untitled Sage techniques and weapons. Knowing his absolute advantage over Untitled Sages, this hubris caused him to view Untitled Sages as inferior, and combined with his pervertedness, caused him to sexually harass many descendants of Untitled Sages (mainly females from monasteries and taoist temples) for many years. Personality Luo Xiaobao has been perverted since a young age, possibly due to his adult mind caused by his Sage Hunter physiology. He sexually harassed many females descendants of Untitled Sages by causing them to faint first, and wiped their memories of being harassed after he finished. He seems to prefer women with big breasts over less developed women, as shown when he kicked Qing Feng aside and went for Ming Yue after he caused the two of them to faint. He is also extremely sadistic, as shown when he toyed with Ye Yan by making Huang Xiaoyan grievously wound him, disable his mind control on her after making her seal her cun-guan-chi pulses which inhibited her from using her strength, then claim he's going to harass Huang Xiaoyan in front of Ye Yan while teasing him for not being able to protect the girl he loves. Appearance Luo Xiaobao appears as a normal human child with a blue bowl cut and purple eyes. After being zombified by Gu Xiaohua, his skin turned green. He was always seen wearing a white shirt and green suspender pants. After being mentally crippled by Ye Yan's attack, he was seen wearing a hospital gown. Abilities and Powers As a Sage Hunter, Luo Xiaobao possesses techniques that make him the "natural predator" of Untitled Sages. Huang Xiaoyan describes the relationship between Untitled Sages and Sage Hunters as lambs to wolves. Mo Yun, the Grand Master of the Hollow Jade Mountain main branch Sage Sanctum, claims that not even the entire main branch could defeat a Sage Hunter. Luo Xiaobao was also able to defeat Che Yongtai, the reincarnation of a demon lord with ease, and all of Ye Yan's Flag Demons while they were in his Darkest Night domain. Weapons *Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Luo Xiaobao can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside his Sage Mind for later use. He has only been shown using a Substitution Tag once. *Scalpel: Luo Xiaobao has been seen using a scalpel to stab his enemies, he used this weapon to gash through Che Yongtai's abdomen while he was in his Darkest Night domain. Sage Hunter exclusive techniques * Screen Shot 2019-01-20 at 7.48.10 PM.png|Luo Xiaobao invading Huang Xiaoyan's Sage Mind Screen Shot 2019-01-20 at 7.51.15 PM.png|Luo Xiaobao mind controlling Huang Xiaoyan into sealing her pulses Screen Shot 2019-01-20 at 8.02.36 PM.png|A Sage Hunter using their black blood Screen Shot 2019-01-20 at 3.37.53 PM copy.png|Darkest Night Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants, including Sage Hunters. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. ** Sage Mind Invasion (仙海侵蚀): Sage Hunters are able to encroach the Sage Minds of Untitled Sages and read their memories by merely looking at an Untitled Sage. Using these memories, the Sage Hunter can create illusions that traumatize the Untitled Sage the most and cause them to faint at least and die at most. This technique also allows the Sage Hunter to create illusions that can mislead an Untitled Sage into committing an action unbeknownst to themselves (misleading Huang Xiaoyan into piercing Ye Yan), mind control them into doing their bidding, as well as wipe them of memories selected by the Sage Hunter. Users of Calm Sage Mentality are immune to this technique unless they touch the black blood of a Sage Hunter, though they would suffer a headache if the Sage Hunter tries corrupting their Sage Mind. * Black blood: Sage Hunters possess black blood upon being reborn. The moment their black blood touches the skin of an Untitled Sage, all of the Sage's techniques will be disabled, and all their magical weapons such as gourds or spell tags would have no use. * Darkest Night (至黑之夜): Sage Hunters are able to emit and envelop their surrounding area with darkness that look like black mist. Others caught in the darkness would only be able to see darkness and the Sage Hunter themself if they will it. Sage Hunters can then deprive the person of their five senses, making him literally undetectable, as well as significantly lower their strength and speed to less than ten percent of their original power (five percent if this technique is amplified). A person's endurance also seems to be weakened, as seen when Che Yongtai fainted after getting his abdomen sliced through by a scalpel while within Darkest Night when he endured far greater pain before. The darkness created by this technique was dark enough to activate a Nightwatcher's Night Conqueror mode, which worked against Luo Xiaobao when he used it on Ye Yan. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Untitled Sages Category:Monsters